1. Field
This relates to a mobile terminal.
2. Background
A mobile terminal may be a portable electronic device having at least one of a voice and video communication function, an information input and/output function, a data storage function, and other such functions.
More diversified functions may be provided in a terminal is implemented in the form of a multimedia player having various functions such as capturing still or moving images, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcast, and the like.
Mobile terminals may include various design forms including, for example, structural modifications and improvements for enhancing an external appearance of the mobile terminal.
For example, an image such as an icon, a logo, and the like may be provided on the mobile terminal to enhance a visual effect.